A girl named Mary
by Insomnio
Summary: Luchadora de causas perdidas, heroína anónima, en el fondo Mary McDonald es una soñadora. /Reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.
1. Esperanza

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, si lo fuera, todo el mundo sabría qué

Este fic está escrito para el reto "Viñetas de emociones" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

Mary McDonald es una chica con muchas virtudes. También tiene defectos, claro, pero ahora no vienen a cuento.

Si Mary tuviera que enumerar todas las cosas buenas de ella, en primer lugar, se pondría más roja que el cabello de Lily Evans. Pero cuando el rubor se le pasara, se pensaría seriamente la respuesta antes de darla, porque Mary McDonald es del tipo de chica que se piensa las cosas antes de decirlas. Tiene la firme convicción de que hablar por hablar es corromper la belleza del silencio. Y finalmente, tras morderse el labio inferior, miraría a su interlocutor y respondería "Soy sincera. Siempre digo lo que pienso"

En realidad, no es tan sincera como dice. Porque Mary no cree que esa sea su mejor virtud. La mejor de sus virtudes, según ella, es que es patológicamente incapaz de rendirse. O bueno, al menos eso le gusta creer. Hay días en los que no está tan segura, y como todas las otras cosas de las que no está segura, las esconde en un rinconcito de su mente, y sigue adelante siguiendo el camino de las cosas que sabe con certeza.

En cierto modo, tiene razón. La sinceridad es una de sus grandes virtudes, pero no la más importante.

Mary no es la única sangre sucia de Hogwarts, pero sí una de las pocas que no se avergüenza de serlo. Y eso, es extraño. Una persona normal, a esas alturas, tras cinco años recibiendo un insulto tras otro, ya habría escarmentado, y habría aprendido a agachar la cabeza y no mirar a nadie directamente a los ojos. Una persona normal ya debería saber que ser hija de muggles la convierte en algo que está por debajo del ganado, que es indigna de la magia que posee (o eso dicen). Pero, ¿qué hace Mary? Todo lo contrario. Camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con la cabeza bien alta, y procura destacar sacando unas notas que no dejen a nadie indiferentes. Y si eso significa que en cada esquina le van a llover docenas de miradas acusadoras y que cada vez que pase frente a la mesa de Slytherin tendrá que escuchar insultos cada vez más ofensivos fingiendo que no le importa (aunque sí lo haga), que así sea.

Su forma de ser a menudo la convierte en el blanco de bromas pesadas, pero a ella no parece importarle. (Aunque a veces sus ojos brillan tanto que aunque no llegue a soltar ni una sola lágrima, quién la mire atentamente sabrá que ha estado a punto de echarse a llorar). En cambio, cuando las victimas de esas bromas son otros, esa fuerza que nunca aplica a si misma explota, y Mary deja de ser la señorita sonrisas para convertirse en el Basilisco McDonald que fulmina con la mirada y te despierta el (injustificable) deseo de confesar todos tus pecados y disculparte.

Luchadora de causas perdidas, heroína anónima, en el fondo Mary McDonald es una soñadora. A los demás los defiende, pero para si misma se conforma con soñar despierta, y dejar que sus ojos verde-azulados brillen cada vez que cree que ha dado un paso hacía adelante en el camino por lograr su meta.

Sueña que un día, no habrá un "sangre sucia" escrito en su pupitre. Sueña que algún día, su procedencia no importará. Y sobre todo, cuando despierta se convence que para cambiar el mundo lo primero que tiene que hacer es defender a capa y espada esa utopía con la que fantasea noche sí y noche también. Por ello, alza la cabeza orgullosa de lo que es, defiende a los que son como ella pero menos valientes para que sepan que no están solos, y sobre todo y muy importante, nunca, bajo ningún concepto, deja que se escape la esperanza.

Sí. Sin duda, la mejor de las virtudes de Mary McDonald es que siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia, es capaz de mantener viva la esperanza.


	2. Venganza

Mary McDonald no cree en muchas cosas.

No cree en el odio hacía los hijos de muggles, a pesar de que lo sufre cada día cortesía de compañeros racistas que veían su existencia como algo monstruoso.

No cree en las cabezas gachas de muchos de los que compartían su condición, que lamentan su don como si eso cambiase las cosas.

No cree en el orgullo desmedido, al igual que tampoco lo hace en la autoestima por los suelos. Y tiene la teoría de que ambas cosas van relacionadas: los que tienen el primer problema, aumentan el de los que tienen el segundo, y viceversa.

Pero sobre todo, Mary McDonald no cree en las injusticias que quedan impunes, y por eso cada día lucha a su pacifica manera por combatirlas, ya fuera con palabras severas o la varita en la mano (sólo cuando es realmente imprescindible).

Por eso, en quinto curso, una tarde mientras pasea con Lily Evans no puede acompañar a su pelirroja compañera a arrastrar a Paul Davies hasta la enfermería. No, Mary no puede quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante un ataque hacía un niño, y deja a Lily sola, con el pequeño Hufflepuff mientras ella corre en busca del agresor, dispuesta a defender valerosamente, como la gryffindor que es, el derecho que todos deberían de tener, hijos de muggles o hijos de magos, a pasear sin temor a ser atacados por los pasillos. Porque según el pequeño había murmurado "Ha sido un chico de Slytherin" entre sollozos, Mary ha sabido que eso era una injusticia provocada por el estatus sanguineo, y eso significa que ella tiene que vengarla, tenía que imponer un poco de sensatez en quién quiera que desafie las normas con tanta ligereza, y hacer justicia regañando a ese matón del tres al cuatro y quizá (sólo quizá) introducir un poco de conciencia en ese slytherin insensato.

El dialogo no siempre le funciona, por no decir que casi nunca, pero de todos modos Mary cree firmemente en el poder de las palabras. Porque no, ella no ataca si no recibe un ataque previo. A ver, no le gusta la violencia y detesta tomar parte en ella, pero tampoco es tonta. Y siendo fiel a sus ideales, nunca usa hechizos ofensivos especialmente poderosos. Se conforma con un "petrificus totalus" que mantiene quieto al matón en lo que ella corre a buscar al profesor más cercano para poder ponerle al corriente de la situación.

A fin de cuentas, Mary McDonald no cree en las injusticias que quedan impunes. Pero tampoco cree en venganzas gratuitamente crueles.


	3. Amor

El amor pertenece a los cuentos de hadas y por eso en la vida real no funciona. O eso cree Mary. O eso quiere creer, la verdad es que no lo tiene del todo claro. Porque el amor es algo bonito, es algo luminoso. Es algo que hace felices a las personas, que hace que las chicas parezcan más guapas y el mundo un lugar mejor.

Y desde luego, ese sentimiento que la desgarra por dentro cada vez que Sirius Black tontea con todas las chicas de su alrededor, no puede ser amor. No, porque duele, porque es oscuro, y hace que ella sea un poco menos ella. Eso que siente en ese preciso momento no es amor, porque el amor no es algo que te hace correr en mitad de un pasillo al anochecer, buscando un lugar solitario dónde nadie te escuche llorar.

Cada vez que Sirius Black la mira y _no la ve_, es como si Mary se rompiese un poco, pero nadie se diera cuenta a parte de ella misma.

Y esa noche, Mary se ha roto del todo.

Se lo ha dicho. Ha sido valiente, se ha tapado los oídos para no escuchar los consejos de Lily y se lo ha dicho. Le ha dicho a Sirius que le quiere (o eso cree. Tiene trece años y no tiene del todo claro cómo se siente estar enamorada, pero antes de que Black decidiese romperle el corazón estaba bastante segura de que era eso). Mary no esperaba una declaración similar a la suya, sabe que ella no es de la clase de chicas a las que Black persigue. No es divertida, no es despampanante, y sobre todo, pregunta demasiado. Por eso no esperaba que la correspondiese. Esperaba que sonriese, que se lo tomase (como todo) a broma, y que la vida continuase.

Pero Sirius Black es idiota, y no se ha ceñido al guion no escrito de las cosas que Mary McDonald esperaba. La ha mirado, muy serio, y se ha pasado las manos por el pelo como si el amor que Mary siente hacía él fuese un problema con el que no sabe cómo lidiar. Y tras mirarla fijamente, con los ojos grises brillando de un modo extraño, ha murmurado "lo sé". Sin sonreír. Solemne como Mary nunca le ha visto, y más incómodo de lo que es justo que se muestre.

Y todo lo que Mary sabe, es que Sirius no puede saberlo porque ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Hace poco que se ha enterado de que todas las cosas que le molestan de Sirius Black le molestan porque le gusta (o le quiere.) Pero de todos modos, duele. Lo sabe ¿y qué significa eso? ¿Sabe también lo que significa? Mary no se lo pregunta. Dolida, avergonzada, y sintiéndose muy tonta, sólo puede pensar que las lágrimas que empiezan a escocer en sus ojos no pueden ser lágrimas por amor. Porque el amor es bonito, y no te hace llorar.

O puede que si lo sea, pero ella aun no sepa nada sobre amor. Pero si hay algo que si sabe, es que Sirius Black no es su príncipe azul porque la ha hecho llorar. Y eso sólo puede significar una cosa:

Sirius Black es un idiota.


End file.
